


Все, что у них есть

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cybersex, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Хината в Бразилии, а Кенма в Японии. И все, что у них есть — это видеосвязь и километры переписок.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Все, что у них есть

Кенма вздыхает. Садится на пятки, разводит голые бедра. Слышит: Хината тоже тяжело выдыхает, наблюдая за ним.

Волосы лезут в глаза, липнут к влажному лбу, не давая нормально разглядеть Хинату в маленьком квадратике на пол-экрана. На другой половине сам Кенма: без белья, с разведенными бедрами и в большой толстовке, едва скрывающей стоячий член.

— Можно... — шепчет Хината в микрофон, — можно я буду записывать?..

Кенма замечает, как Хината облизывается, а потом его лицо исчезает из кадра. Он переставляет телефон, чтобы показать все тело: голый торс, накаченные крепкие бедра, грудь с крупными темными сосками, член, натягивающий белые боксеры. Кенме кажется, он может увидеть даже капельку влаги, выступившую на головке и расплывшуюся пятном на ткани.

Хината загорелый, его голос так соблазнительно хрипит, когда он кладет ладонь на член, пока поглаживая только сквозь белье… Кенма стонет, наклоняясь вперед. Собственный член ноет от того, как хочется к нему прикоснуться.

— Кенма?.. — повторяет Хината.

Связь сегодня наилучшая, какую можно пожелать. Давно такого не было. Чтобы удавалось все рассмотреть, расслышать, ничего бы не подвисало. И вот, пожалуйста.

Кенма фокусируется на голосе Хинаты, едва различимой дрожи в нем. Не механической. Настоящей. Живой. Хината тяжело дышит, глядя на него.

Кенма запоздало мотает головой. Спохватывается, что его лица не видно, а значит, Хината не видит этот жест.

— Нет, — отвечает он и с трудом сглатывает. Голос его пока не подводит.

Снимать нельзя — это опасно. Он доверяет Хинате, но если видео попадет в сеть, если кто-то увидит и узнает — пусть даже на нем не будет его лица — это может закончиться катастрофой.

Но, с другой стороны, Хината хочет подобное видео для себя. Он наверняка будет просматривать его снова и снова, думая о Кенме.

Кенма облизывает сухие губы и спрашивает поспешно, словно у него отбирают время на разговоры:

— Ты будешь смотреть? Пересматривать потом?

Хината на экране кладет ладонь на поджарый живот, кубики на котором в тусклом освещении выглядят очень соблазнительно.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Я хочу иметь возможно смотреть на тебя чаще, я…

Кенма стонет.

— Можно, — шепчет, — один раз. И ты потом удалишь.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Спасибо, Кенма.

Кенма приподнимается, опираясь на руку. Заправляет мешающие пряди за ухо, стараясь не пропустить ничего из того, что делает Хината: мягко поглаживает живот, играет с сосками, зажимает член. Ничего серьезного.

Он не помнит уже, кто первый предложил попробовать секстинг, а потом и секс по видеосвязи. Но это определенно было одной из лучших идей, к которым они пришли за время отношений на расстоянии. Кенма даже никогда не касался Хинаты — намеренно, по крайней мере. Хината по натуре более тактильный, он и влез в его личное пространство, но так, чтобы Кенме не было некомфортно.

И вот, к чему они пришли. К сексу по видеосвязи.

Бедра Хинаты напрягаются, и мышцы сокращаются под загорелой кожей от удовольствия, когда он сдавливает член. Кенма хочет оказаться между этими восхитительными бедрами и наконец попробовать, коснуться. Руками, языком — сделать так, чтобы Хинате понравилось. Ему обязательно должно понравиться.

Собственные бедра дрожат и не держат. Колени разъезжаются в стороны, и Кенма медленно оседает обратно на постель. Вибратор сдвигается глубже.

— Шоё, — шепчет он и старается подняться еще раз.

Мягкая вибрация внутри дразнит только сильнее. Губы дрожат, горло сжимает в тиски от каждого вздоха.

— Шоё, — повторяет Кенма. — Шо-оё…

Он поднимается и опускается, опирается руками на кровать перед собой, представляя Хинату рядом. Что это его член в нем вместо вибратора. Что это он ловкими руками сжимает его бедра, прижимая к себе.

Кенма стонет. Он все-таки садится — ноги раздвигаются шире, плавнее, кончик вибратора упирается в простыни, а проникновение ощущается нереально глубоким. Кенма зажимает рот, кусая ладонь. Настолько хорошо ему еще не было. Удовольствие плещется в нем, как в огромной чаше, омывает все тело, но так и не топит.

От возбуждения головка полностью показывается из-под кожицы. Кенма задирает толстовку, и головка мажет по светлой ткани, оставляет темное пятно смазки, к которому Кенма прикипает взглядом. Хината, видимо, тоже — от его громкого стона закладывает уши, и тишина после кажется звенящей.

Кенма снова двигается. Член упруго дергается, скользит вдоль грубой ткани. Вибратор натирает стенки, он маленький и растягивает едва ощутимо, но Кенме этого хватает. Как бы он хотел сейчас пальцы Хинаты, его член вместо игрушки. Но между ними тысячи километров, и все, что у них сейчас есть — камера и интернет-связь, по которой они занимаются сексом.

Кенма глушит очередной стон, чувствует, как губы саднят от того, с какой силой он их прикусывает, стараясь не быть слишком шумным. Получается плохо — вместо этого он хнычет, двигает бедрами чаще, заставляя вибратор внутри менять положение, разнося удовольствие по телу.

— Ш-шоё.

Голос подводит его. Кенма откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, и его член подскакивает от движений.

Хината выстанывает его имя в ответ:

— Кенма. _Кенма_ , — повторяет он и не то шепчет, не то хрипит.

Кенма смотрит на экран, где Хината сжимает член и дрочит, раскинув ноги в стороны. Его рука двигается часто-часто, Кенма опять кусает губы, наблюдая, как темная, налитая кровью головка исчезает и показывается в кулаке. Хината дрочит, глядя на него. Хинату ломает от того, что делает Кенма.

И Кенму ломает не меньше. Он ведет рукой по стволу и представляет вместо своей мягкой ладони — шершавую Хинаты. Он дрожит, но все продолжает и продолжает двигать бедрами, и вибратор мешает сконцентрировать удовольствие в одной точке.

Кенма мог бы кончить от одной руки. Мог бы. Но захотел показать Хинате, что его ждет здесь, дома, в Японии. Что он может делать с ним что угодно, он весь открытый — только для него, ради него.

Внутри все сдавливает огромной пружиной, которая с каждой секундой становится туже и туже. Кенма хнычет, уже не пытаясь скрыть голос, и двигает рукой, старается прийти к разрядке, но та никак не наступает.

Это похоже на пытку. То как вибрирует в нем игрушка, как сжимается вокруг члена ладонь, как это ни к чему не приводит. Ему нужно еще чуть-чуть, совсем немного, пожалуйста, и он кончит.

Хината хватает свободной рукой яйца, перекатывает, и Кенма бездумно повторяет его движение. Обхватывает свои, а потом сдается, опускает руку ниже, раскрываясь как можно шире. Хинате ничего не видно, но Кенма находит колечко вибратора, хватается и проталкивает сильнее. И, _Господи_.

Внутри все горит. Легкие полыхают от каждого быстрого вдоха, горло разрывается от стонов и першит. Абсолютно все внутренности обжигает удушливым жаром. Удовольствие раздражает, поддевает, держа на грани, но не позволяя ее переступить. Кенма воет, не зная, куда себя деть. Дергает запястьем, жестко вгоняя вибратор, и тот утыкается прямиком в простату, но легче не становится.

Он готов умереть от того, как ему хорошо сейчас. От зрелища, как Хината снова сжимает яйца, а потом пережимает член у основания, наблюдая за ним.

— Кенма, — хрипит он, и Кенма зло радуется, что не один он умирает от ощущений. Что Хинате тоже настолько нравится, он аж теряет голос. — Кенма, черт, ты…

Он стонет, и его стон заедает в мыслях Кенмы, где повторяется эхом раз за разом. Рука дергается, сбиваясь с ритма, и удовольствие, накатывающее волнами, собирается в огромный клубок. Кенма забывает, как дышать. Он зажимает губы и вновь грубо проталкивает вибратор внутрь, расставив бедра и опираясь на руку позади себя. Так, чтобы Хината мог рассмотреть, как игрушка исчезает в нем, как он принимает ее всю.

Хината мычит.

— Мне нравится твой голос, — говорит он едва разборчиво. Кенме приходится вслушиваться.

Вместе с шепотом микрофон улавливает и шлепки влажной кожи, и оглушающую тишину вокруг Хинаты, что передается механическим гулом.

Кенма отвечает, и слова его слетают с дрожащих губ на выдохе:

— Мне тоже. Мне… нравится твой голос. И весь ты.

От попытки заговорить горло сдавливает лишь сильнее. Кенма облизывается, возвращает руку на член. Он дрочит, любуясь на Хинату, что повторяет за ним. Неаккуратные быстрые движения дополняют мягкую вибрацию внутри. Удовольствию все нет выхода, оно заполняет до краев и сжимает тело в горячих тисках.

Кенма стонет, почти готовый плакать от желания кончить. Очередная удушливая волна подкидывает вверх, и он дергается, игрушка кончиком попадает по простате, и этого враз становится много.

Он одергивает руку от члена. За одну крохотную секунду он становится настолько чувствительным, что не может больше терпеть. Он дергается, пытается ухватиться руками хоть за что-то, но прикосновения к себе превращаются в пытку. Кенма комкает простынь, и ткань едва не трещит. «Господи», — думает он и кричит во весь голос. Это слишком.

Он перевозбужден. Член трется о толстовку, и это одновременно приносит боль и сладость. Вибратор продолжает мелко сдвигаться от каждого шороха, но Кенма попросту не может перестать дрожать.

— _Ш-шоё… нх.._

Кенма накрывает член тканью и с силой прижимает к кровати. Зажимает на долгие мгновения, крупно вздрагивая и вслушиваясь, как стонет Хината. Но его трудно разобрать: собственный голос, почти плачущий и умоляющий, заполняет все пространство.

Кажется, Хината кончает. Кенма видит это, всматривается, как белая сперма заляпывает светлый живот и грудь, выплескивается долгими и тягучими толчками, но не осознает увиденного. Невыносимо хочется поскорее кончить самому.

Он крупно вздрагивает, и все тело ломает. Кенма не в силах замереть ни на секунду. Дрожь пробивает раз за разом, жар усиливается, и Кенма хнычет, вжимая член в кровать, а когда и этого становится слишком — убирает руки вовсе.

От оргазма хочется умереть. Перевозбужденный, он падает лицом на простынь и продолжает периодически вздрагивать, пока его тело перемалывает от подступающего оргазма. И наконец-то — наконец-то — он кончает, с вибратором внутри и не касаясь себя.

Кенма не отдает себе отчета в том, что происходит вокруг. Кажется, в нем остаются силы лишь на то, чтобы бессознательно повернуть голову в сторону камеры, найти на экране Хинату, взволнованного и смотрящего на него своими прекрасными, будто светящимися изнутри, глазами.

— Кенма? Все хорошо? — видимо, он зовет уже не в первый раз.

Кенма кивает, облизывая пересохшие губы, и ловит взгляд, направленный на его рот.

Он тянет, на грани слышимости, но говорить получается с трудом:

— Все в порядке.

Ничего не в порядке. В груди по-прежнему горит возбуждение, вибратор приятно давит изнутри, и Кенма не знает, как избавится от этих ощущений. Он просто не способен на второй оргазм.

Он может только сесть обратно и вытащить из себя игрушку. И наблюдать за тем, каким жадным взглядом провожает его Хината. Сперма неприятно стягивает кожу, а мокрая толстовка, на которую попало больше всего, холодит живот. Видимо, постель тоже придется сегодня перестилать — вся простынь заляпана смазкой и спермой.

— Спасибо за видео, — улыбается Хината. — И за то, что показал. Это было очень горячо.

Кенма отстраненно отвечает:

— Да. Ты тоже… Очень горяч. Я хочу поскорее увидеть тебя.

Он говорит чистую правду, а Хината заливается краской от комплиментов, словно впервые слышит. Кенма думает, нужно научить его их принимать. Потому что он действительно считает, что Хината горяч и очень-очень привлекателен. Иногда он даже не понимает, почему тот обратил внимание на него, когда вокруг столько красивых людей.

Хината словно читает его мысли.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. В его голосе слышится неподдельное счастье.

— И я тебя.

Еще Кенма думает: «Может, пускай Хината оставит себе видео». Пусть вспоминает о нем в далекой Бразилии чуточку чаще.


End file.
